The Knight Destiny
by ShadowKnight8254
Summary: It a secret what Princesses have kept of the most Dangerous pony then the Pony of Shadow till something is hunting Princess Twilight Sparkle
1. The beginning

The Knight Destiny

Chapter one The Darkness and The Light Rise

2000 years ago in the of Equestria there was the Legend Six. Somnamblua Element of Hope, Rockhoof Element of Strength, Mistmane Element of Beauty, Flash Magnus Element of Bravery, Meadowbrook Element of Healing and the leader Starswirl bearding Element of Sorcery. These Legend Six stood and protect Equestria by any threat till one night a pure evil came to attack the Six, The Pony of Shadows his name but they trap him in the Limbo but it cost a price. The Legend Six must stay and contend him because it the only way to keep The Pony of Shadow in Limbo. But before The Pony of Shadows sent to Limbo with The Legend Six he left behind the Dark mist until it finds a host till three month after the disappeared the Legend Six a pony bring his wife who has a unborn child inside the mare womb that the dark magic mist took it chance and went to it new host the unborn child. 6 months later the child was born but the Doctor was surprise and scared when the child was born they thought it was a unicorn like his mother but it has a wing but not like his father it has a dragon wings no pony ever seen like this before. when the child open his eyes it look like a dragon eyes it has a emerald outline of his pupil. The doctor questions the parents about the child but they were shock and scared they wanted to see their child as the doctor bring there child the parents was scared and upset with tears try to figure out what cause this the doctor can't figure it out the parent decide to take the child as they name him Shadow Knight as they reach home the child was crying as the parent try to cheer him up till something outside light was green then a loud sound like a Explode sound *BOOM* the Father told her to stay inside and protect the child as the Father walk outside a green light was front the house it was like a Portal but something came out of it. it was a strange creature it was living creature but strange he never seen this creature before till it vanish. The Father look around try to find where it went till his Wife scream he ran back inside and found the creature staring at the Child but his Wife ok but was scared and confuse as the creature obey the Child the parents was concern what to do with the child so the next morning they went to the castle where Princess Celestia and Luna in the Everfree forest the Princesses was surprise Shadow Parent explain them he has special gift but don't believe them till a Explode sound and a green light appear and two strange creature came out and disappear the Guard was look for the strange creatures till it show itself front of the Child parent but it has a strange weapon. The Princesses was shock and surprise then they decide to take the Child as there mentor the Parents was shock and surprise that Shadow will be learned by Princesses themselves. After 27 years pass Shadow knight was almost the same size as Luna. The Princesses was surprise Shadow was almost to become the most powerful wizard till one night something terrible happened. A mail came in for Shadow knight as he read it he was very upset a tearing down.

Celestia: "Shadow are you ok?" as she got close to him then a huge explosion sound came outside the castle as she look out the window a army of different creature came out and attacking the castle and the entire Equestria.

Celestia: "SHADOW CLOSE THE PORTAL NOW!!!" still no respond till she heard him laughing as he look at Celestia his eyes was pure black but the eyes was red and purple mist came out of his eyes and attack Celestia.

Shadow knight: "YOU NEVER TOLD ME MY PARENT WHO ABANDON ME BECAUSE I'M...I'M... I'M FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I KNOW WHY MY PARENT NEVER COME AND SUPPORT ME AND COME TO MY GRADUATION BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Angry from him was so to Dangerous she must stop him but she need Luna and the Elements of Harmony but Luna already know it but she has a problem of her own at the moment before she reach her sister she must turn the tide but they keep coming till she saw her sister crash through walls with me push her through and they land outside as the Creatures saw them fight and watch them then Luna join the battle. Shadow was almost finish Celestia off till Luna interfered and hit him with her hoof and send him flew to the tree of harmony and he was about to get back up till Luna Celestia blast him with the powerful magic to keep him down but he got back up but painful slowly then pass out then the Creatures disappear so as the Portals the Princesses walk to him and Order the Guard to take him to the dungeon and chain him up the Guard did as they told few hours later Shadow reign concision and saw himself chain up in the dungeon

Shadow knight: "Wha-What happen why am i all chain up in the dung..." but he was interrupt it by Princess Luna

Luna: "BE STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as she yelled at him. Shadow was silent.\

Celestia: "Shadow do you know why you are here?" Shadow was confused he can't not remember any thing "*sigh* you are here to be charge and face the Consequence. You Almost Destroy the Castle and the Entire Equestria and Kill so many live in the Equestria From your Creature, you are Found Guilty and The Punish is you will be Stone For your Punishment FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry but this must be done"

Shadow was shock of all the charges and upset of his punishment he can't remember of all destruction he cause.

Shadow knight: "WHAT I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT!!! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!!!" there was no answer and the they brought out the Elements of Harmony as the charge their magic and about to blast him to stone. "Please don't do this" he whisper as he was in tears then magic blast him from the Elements of Harmony and he was turn to stone after it was done the Princesses was in tears as well then they took the stone to Canterlot and place him in the garden next to Palace Labyrinth they knew it was over... OR WAS IT?


	2. the hunt

Chapter 2. The Hunt

973 years later of peace but through evil attack but stopped but with lots of pony anger Shadow was feeding from anger to have enough strength to be free. Till one night in princess Twilight castle twilight had a dream she was at canterlot garden next the maze garden.

Twilight: "Hello any pony here?" no reply but she heard something up ahead so she walked past the statue of Shadow Knight in prison in stone but she stopped a it was loud for her to hear.

???: "Forgive me~" as it echo in soft tone she turn around and look at the statue of a strange pony she never seen a like it before then suddenly it something was coming out try to get free as the light beam coming out she was back in up.

Luna: "GET AWAY FORM IT!!!! you must wake up twilight sparkle" as twilight heard Luna voice protect her then the statue explode but the pony was in it place and stare at them then the strange creature that twilight never seen before it was about to end them till she immediately woke up from her most terrible nightmare.

Twilight: *GASP* as she was breathing heavily "what was that dream? I must go to canterlot in the morning and talk to Celestia and Luna maybe they know" the next morning she pack some stuff "spike I'm heading to canterlot tell starlight she in charge of the school till I get back" she flew to canterlot castle and talk to the Princesses, Twilight explain the dream she had and question them what are they hiding but Celestia told her the pony in the statue in her dream.

Twilight: "who's Shadow Knight? I never heard of him before. why is he in stone?"

Celestia and Luna wish the didn't tell her why but they told her everything.

Twilight: "*GASP* YOU MEAN HE ALMOST DESTROYED THE ENTIRE EQUESTRIA?!!"

Celestia: " yes but I don't know why he contact you in your dream?"

Luna: "I was wondering that myself" as they try to figure it out it was unknown mystery.

Celestia: "did anything else happen?"

twilight: " yes a strange creature Came out of nowhere it have something in it hand it looks like a..."

Celestia: "a glowing sword?" as she interrupt her sentence.

Twilight:"yes! how did you know?!" as she was curious and little scared

Celestia: " *sigh* I was afraid of this, those creature is very dangerous, Shadow called them elites they are warrior" as she bought out the weapon and activate it and the light sword appeared

Twilight: "so you saying they are still out there?!!" as she little worry about her friends and every pony in ponyville

Luna: " yes the elites seems only interested is you and we don't know why but they it seems like they trying to free him" as they stare at the statue where Shadow Knight.

Celestia: "we must be careful and cautious of our surroundings"

Luna agree with her but Twilight was still worry about her friends and her family in danger because elites are might still be out there looking for something. as Twilight was at the train station she heard something she looks her surroundings but nothing was there till she heard something as a weird looking but came out a fly towards her at a fast speed and fire a green light at her, She Dodge it a beam at it with her magic but it Dodge it as the train arrived she ran in and tell them go as the train was start to move again the bug came back and start firing at her but one of the passager got hit on his left flank as he scream in pain as twilight hear him in pain as she fire multiple beam at it, the bug keep dodging it till it finally got hit on the head and it whole body explode twilight was breathing heavily and went to the injured stallion as she at where he got hit his skin and was burn away and it was bleeding, she did her best to heal him with her magic,

Mare passager: "what in Celestia was that thing?!"

Colt passager: "yeah I never seen a creature like that before?!"

Filly: "Mom look what I found!"

The Filly got a weapon from the bug creature that Twilight kill, it was strange weapon but has a Green light in the gap of the weapon. The train arrived at ponyville then Twilight run to her home to warn them as she reach home spike came out when she grabbed him and went inside as she close the door

Spike: "Uh Twilight are you ok?" As he was worry about her

Twilight: "No I'm not alright, did any strange happen while I was gone?"

Spike: " No..I think?"

Twilight: "well we are in danger!"

Spike: "by who?" As he started to get very scared and worry

Twilight: "Remember the dream I told you about?"

Spike: "yeah why?"

Twilight: "well its real and they are hunting me"

Spike: "Oookay? but why are they hunting you??"

Twilight: "Well Celestia said they wanted me to free their master... Shadow Knight"

Spike: "who Shadow Knight?"

Twilight: "The pony who almost Destroy and Conquer the entire EQUESTRIA!!!!!!" As she yelled and it echo the entire castle

Starlight Glimmer knock on the door, Twilight answer the door she grabbed her and yank her inside and close the door again.

Starlight: "whoa!!! Are you okay its like you been chase by something"

Twilight: " I was being chased by a strange bug but I defeated it but I think there's more of those things out there get everyone one here."

Starlight: "ok but what you going to do?" as she asked her

Twilight: "I'm going to write to Cadence and Shiny armor and warn them"

Starlight: "okay it will take awhile to get them her"

Twilight: "okay"


	3. The Secret

Few hours later Starlight Glimmer gathering everyone she can trust include The Pillers that they were free for the Limbo from thousand years ago.

Twilight: "Thank you every pony to come here I have a terrible disturbing news" *as pinkie pie interrupt*

Pinkie pie: "is it zombie pony?!"

Twilight: "no it's not zombie, but we're all in the Equestria are in danger by a great threat that he will returned"

Starswirl: "who will return twilight?" *as he ask her*

Twilight: "The Destroyer of the entire EQUESTRIA... Shadow Knight!!" *as she said it everything went quite*

Rainbow dash: "who the hay is that?" *Rainbow dash ask*

Suddenly a huge banning on Twilight castle for like something is trying to get in brute Force. as ever pony was getting scared and ready to fight this mysterious threat.

mysterious creature: "GRRRR OPEN THIS GATE OR WE WILL DESTROY IT AND KILL YOU ALL NOW!!!!" *As it yell at them but it was to late the castle gate was Destroy and a big hairy creature rush in and start firing a weapon but it fire a spike at them but the unicorn block them with their magic as they switched to there big hammer and hit it hard as they did the pony's was sent flying and hit the wall.*

Apple jack: "is every pony ok?"

*every pony was ok, till one of them got shot in the thighs* as one of the hairy creature was about to kill the pony it got shot and disintegrated the pony look as it turned to ash something was walking to the pony as it made a lound clunk and wierd electric sound as it has gave a hand to help the pony up. The pony grab it little hand and it pull him up as Applejack saw it then two Hairy creature was behind her and said "Come Brother let show Them not to mess with Jiralhanae!" As to creature fire it weapon at her, she thought it was the end of her as she close her eyes, but she didn't feel anything about few seconds the she opened her eyes in front of her was a blue shield as she look at the walls it was like it got reflected, she try to figure out where did it came from till she look up and saw a flying metal creature.

Applejack: "What in Celestia is that?!" *Then a something was crawling up behind her as she jumped and was about to step hard on them but there was five of them as she was surrounded but they past her and look at the two Jiralhanae and it roar at them, Then the flying metal creature drop the shield and the small metal creature charge at them as it fire lots of Orange light and it hit them as Jiralhanae fire at them back but it was too much for them as it threw a blue light at them as it stick them it made a huge exploded them and one of it brother die with it as it growl and threw another one at Applejack it was five inches awhile before it touch her but it was grab by the same flying metal creature as it spinning it and throw it right back at it and Jiralhanae got stuck and it detonate and gotkill, Applejack was surprised and scared as it flew off somewhere else.*

Applejack: "Uhh thank you?!" mean while the other ponies try to defend against the Jiralhanae but it was too much for them till a red light beam was at it head and got hit by a orange light and it disintegrate as more got hit as well. In another location where Twilight was trap by a brute chieftain with that gravity hammer and roar at her but she too tired to use her magic as the chieftain was about to hit her with the hammer till it was interrupted by a black ball as a mechanic pony came out but it looks like a regular pony but more mechanic it was mare as she said "Are you alright Princess?"

Twilight: "who are you?" *as she was scared and confused*

Mysterious mechanic pony: "I'll answer that after this is over" *As she look at the chieftain as she teleport, the chieftain look around try to find her but she was behind it and hit it with her sword and struck it as it was injured, she walk up to it and cut it head off and kill it

Mysterious mechanic pony: "I detect no more Jiralhanae in this castle and in this area it's over" *as her sword vanished and turned around and approach toTwilight and bow* "My name is Electric Shadow Defender of the entire Equestria"

Twilight: "where did you come from? who sent you?" *as Twilight ask so many questions to Electric Shadow, she answered Twilight questions*

"so your were sent by Celestia and Luna? why didn't they tell me?!" *as she was getting little upset* "but I'm sure they have a reason?"

Electric Shadow: "I wish I can tell you but it's completely classified I'm sorry, but I can tell you that I will protect everypony from Shadow Knight creatures, but don't worry your highness my soldier will protect you at all times now let's get some rest for tomorrow alright?" *as Twilight was very tired as she head to bed but being guarded by a giant metal creature as it stands by her door, as twilight went to sleep*

Twilight was dreaming but same place as she heard the same word "Forgive me please" as she look around and saw a red stallion was chain up and was tearing, she went over and try to say something but he didn't hear her till she heard something behind her.

Shadow Knight: "Ahhhhhhh you must be Twilight Sparkle? I must say you are very powerful that can set me free~" *as I hissed*

Twilight Sparkle: "Are you Shadow Knight?" *as she was shaking a little but still brave* "The one who almost Destroy the entire EQUESTRIA?!"

Shadow Knight: *sigh* "Yes" as he answered her question

Twilight Sparkle: *How do you know me we haven't met before?" *as she ask him another question*

Shadow: "oh we have, do you remember every day in your break time you read books next to the pony statue because you were lonely when you were young before you left to ponyville and you return for the birthday party with you friends that you feel really bad for her" *as Twilight was shaking* "Yes that statue is me as you Tell me a storys of what you did everything together with your friends"

Twilight Sparkle: "N-no" *as she was tearing up as she realized the statue was him*

Shadow Knight: "yes it's true and I can proof it too, before I was turn to stone I tell my elites to wait till some pony say this word and they will appear to you and give you something but I don't trust that mare Electric Shadow"

Twilight Sparkle: "How did you know her name?!"

Shadow Knight: "Because my scout told me, even though I'm turned to stone doesn't keep me hear everything but I do enjoy listening you and your story it was amazing adventure you have I wish I could been there" *as Twilight saw him crying*

Twilight Sparkle: "Alright I go see your proof, now what is the word?"

Shadow Knight: "When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!

According to our station, all without exception!

On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!

Even to our dying breath!

We were the warriors who were the stronghold of the Prophets.

We were the fighters who battled for their cause.

The prophets not only have deemed us unworthy, but have also lied to us about the holy rings' true purpose.

In our stead, they call on the beasts that call themselves the Jiralhanae as their protectors.

Such blind faith will only lead to the death of many who strive to live.

We must stop them before the Forerunner structures can be activated.

We shall grind them into dust! Wipe them as excrement from our boots!

Onward to glorious salvation"

*As Twilight remember those words, then she woke up and walk outside as the giant metal creature was still guard net to her door as she was walking down the hallway the the giant metal creature follow her*

Twilight Sparkle: "Hey Electric Shadow?" *Then Electric Shadow appeared*

Electric Shadow: "yes?"

Twilight Sparkle: "what is this called and why it follows me?"

Electric Shadow: "This is Promethean Knight, and it was signed to guard and follow your command"

Twilight Sparkle: "it follows my command?"

Electric Shadow: "Yes"

Twilight: "can I call it when I need it?" *as she ask a curious question*

Electric Shadow: "Yes you can?"

Twilight: "Alright, Knight stay here till I called you" *as the Knight obey her and jump a little and suck in a small hole and vanished*

Electric Shadow: "Are you going somewhere?"

Twilight: "yeah I'm going to canterlot garden"

Electric Shadow: "Are you sure it's still dangerous out there?"

Twilight: "don't worry ill be fine I'll called the knights when I need them alright?"

Electric Shadow: "as you wish" *as Twilight walk out and heard to garden in canterlot Electric Shadow send a flying metal creature to follow her with out being seen* "Watcher follow her but don't get spotted" *as the watcher obey and follow Twilight quietly*

Hour later Twilight arrive at canterlot and head to the garden where the statue of a pony is, as she approach and said it out loud "When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!

According to our station, all without exception!

On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!

Even to our dying breath!

We were the warriors who were the stronghold of the Prophets.

We were the fighters who battled for their cause.

The prophets not only have deemed us unworthy, but have also lied to us about the holy rings' true purpose.

In our stead, they call on the beasts that call themselves the Jiralhanae as their protectors.

Such blind faith will only lead to the death of many who strive to live.

We must stop them before the Forerunner structures can be activated.

We shall grind them into dust! Wipe them as excrement from our boots!

Onward to glorious salvation" *as she finished it and look around but nothing was here till she turned around and saw two large creature as it ask her a question*

Elites: "Are you the one that he said to wait for?" *as Twilight was shaking but she was brave enough to tell them*

Twilight: "Yes is this Shadow Knight?" *as she pointed at the statue, the elites look at the the statue and look back at her*

Elites: "Yes" *as they answered her question*

Twilight: "He was telling the truth he was my close friend but I thought it was just a statue but it a real pony but in a stone prison. But why me? why are you attack me and almost kill my friends and DESTROY MY HOME?!!!!!!" *as Twilight was furious as she look at the statue* "WHY?! WHY ME?!!!!" *as she was tear up and crying as she was still furious and want to Destroy him right now but she couldn't do it* "you want me to set him free don't you?"

Elites: "Yes" *as they answered her question*

Twilight: "Fine but I do it but in one condition you will never attack me and my family, friends and every pony in the entire Equestria" *as she wait from them to agree it*

Elites: "yes but let see if he agree it when he is free" *as Twilight heard it she use a powerful spell to free him, then the statue was start to crack up and falling apart then it exploded as Twilight cover then she peek over, as the smoke start clear up and pony was on the ground as he start to get back up and open his eyes and look at her and start walking to her*

Shadow Knight: "Thank you Twilight" *as he stop front of her and lift her right hoof and kiss it as show respect, Twilight blush red and try to think something.*

Twilight: "uh uh your welcome" *as remain still till a orange light fire and hit one of the elite and was killed*

Shadow Knight: "Stay down!" *as a few Promethean soldier Appears and start firing at him as the elite went invisible, then Shadow Knight eyes glow pure red as purple smoke came out a portal open and a few hunter Came out and attack them as they were front of Twilight and Shadow Knight* "it's not safe here" *as another portal open up a fly craft flew out with a big flying ship like the one attack her castle, it hover above them and a green light appears* "Come on Twilight let's go!" *as Twilight run for the green light she got shot on her back leg and fell down, as she turned around try to see what shot her it was a Knight as it approach her she was trying to get away but it grab her and was pulled away* "NO I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER!!!" *as Shadow Knight charge right at it with his energy blade and cut it's arms off as the Knight scream and hit him as sent him flying as the Knight was about to finish him off Twilight fire her magic beam at it and it was kill as it was being disintegrated and left was a light ball float, Twilight was hurt extremely bad as Shadow Knight garb her with his magic and put her on his back and went in the green light and lift them in the ship and took off to the safe distance as the hunter went back in the portal and close it, Electric Shadow came out as she saw the ship was far away she was furious*


	4. The Past of the Dark Time

As Phantom was heading to the Base with Shadow Knight and Twilight Sparkle who got shot on her side and was still bleeding as Shadow put pressure on her wound as he was still puzzle about the mare who attacked him earlier who knows his move with his energy blade tell he realize who the mare was

Shadow: "so she still alive for over thousand moons" as he smile tell he looked at Twilight who is still unconscious got him very worried as the phantom reach the base Shadow told the pilot to alert the medical team do standby upon real life injured Pony on board, as the pilot acknowledged it, 10 minutes later the ship touchdown as the medical team was ready ask Shadow carry Twilight to them and told them to be careful of her injury as they understand and took her to the operation room, shadow went to his room as his guard escort him as he enter his room they stay out of his door and guard as he's close the door he was thanking still thinkingabout the mare he fought today as he said it again.

Shadow: "I can't believe you're still live and still young as I remembered" as he grabbed a lock it and open it to see the picture of her. 2 hours later he was outside in the waiting room worried about Twilight then the doctor came in as Shadow stand up and ask the doctor

Shadow: "IS SHE OK?!"

Doctor: "yes the operation went successful she'll be fine. you can go see her if you wish?"

Shadow: "yes please" ask the doctor took him to the room whale Twilight is as she was still looking around surprised, confused and scared

Shadow: "how you feel?"

Twilight: "good still in pain but good"

Shadow: "that's good"

Twilight: "a Shadow I have a question?"

Shadow: "yes?"

Twilight: "do you know her? because you say her name twice and she says your name twice."

Shadow sigh then he answer her question

Shadow: "yes I do know her because... We used to be very close I taught her Stance, battle strategy, and sword stance and fighting technique she was amazing that I ever seen tell that fateful night" as he starting to tears of that painful night

Twilight: "what happened?" Shadow didn't answer her question "Shadow?" Then he answered her question

Shadow: "the night I wish I never done and I wished I forget it" it got Twilight curious but yet worried to see him very upset about that topic

Shadow: "you should get some rest we can talk more later" as he walked out of the room Twilight was still thinking about that topic

Twilight: "what did you do on that night?"

Meanwhile in ponyville Electric Shadow Promethean soldier was patrol in the village as the folks was too scared to come out of their house as Electric stroll down the road to Twilight Castle as she still remember the good time with Shadow Knightin the old days till she started to tears then to anger as she went to talk to Twilight friends

Spike: "WHERE'S TWILIGHT?!" As Spike ask her a question Electric told them a lie

Electric: "she was injured and was taken by Shadow Knight I tried to stop him but he got away"

AJ: "let us help you find her and stop Shadow night"

Rainbow: "yeah give us some units under our command and we will look for them high and low"

Electric: "are you sure?"

Rainbow dash, rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, pinkie pie, Starlight glimmer, and Spike shook their head yes

Electric: "alright let's get to work" as her plan was set to motion, as Spike look at electric evil grin as he know she was lying but he has to make sure so he played along.

At canterlot Princess Celestia was in her room pasting around because she still worry about Twilight, then Princess Luna walk.

Luna- "you still worry about her are you?"

Celestia- "Yes I am, did we made the right choice?"

Luna- "About what Sister?"

Celestia- "ABOUT SHADOW KNIGHT!!!!" as she yelled across her room as she was crying "we should destroy him in his stoned prison because all of our subject demand it...but we didn't" then she went to her bed and lay face on it and continue to cry. Luna walk to her and giving her comfert,

Luna- "I don't know sister but one subject was trying to destroy him herself but she was very close but we have to move him in a another location we couldn't have know he knows how to get out"

The next day at Shadow knight home Twilight wakes up and got out of her bed and saw him sleeping on the floor next to the bed she should run for it but she couldn't get far because his army will catch her what she really wants to know what happened on that night still So she walk to him and gently waking him up, as he started to wake up he saw her sitting right front of him, he Yawn and slowly getting up and set front of her,

Twilight- "good morning shadow"

Shadow Knight- "good morning princess Twilight" she interrupts him and said "please just call me Twilight"

Shadow Knight- "all right Twilight and I don't assume you still want to know what happened on that night right?"

Twilight- "yes please I really want to know what happened on that night?!"

Shadow Knight- *sigh* "all right it happened at 1004 years ago"

Shadow Knight told her the story as Twilight was very surprised then he told her about electric Shadow how cool funny and cute she was till that night it change everything, electric Shadow was pasting around front of Shadow knight door,

Past Electric Shadow- "I'm so nervous I don't know what how can I tell him this feeling I have for him" as she still pacing around as Celestia went in his room 25 minutes later she heard a loud explosion coming from outside and saw his creatures army coming out of his portal and start attacking the castle few minutes later shadowknight store was bust open and flew out in the hallway pass electric shadow as she saw Princess Celestia was flying with it

Past electric Shadow- "no, no, no no no no Princess Celestia!!!" As she runs to her "princess what happened well Shadow Knight?!"

Then in Celestia slowly open your eyes and look at Electric Shadow

Past Princess Celestia- "get out of here NOW!!!"

Electric Shadow was very confused tell some pony was running to her and attack her from behind but she block it with her blade it was glowing dark orange as she looked up

Past Electric Shadow- "no it... It can't be?!!!!" As a pony step out of Shadow knight room it was him but something was different about Shadow Knight his fur was pure dark red same as his hair and his mane and his eyes was very different his eyes were dark black like the abyss what has a pure red eye pupil as if he was corrupted.

Past corrupted Shadow Knight- "well well well electric Shadow I didn't know that was you now would you be so kind to get out of my way or you end up like her~" *evil laugh*

Past Electric Shadow- "I don't know what's wrong with you but you had to go through me past corrupted Shadow Knight- "very well then" as he charged at her and stock and swinging his blade at her but she was dodging his attack and block it, then she attacked him back as Shadow did the same thing as well tell he shot her in the left eye with his small green plasma weapon. As Electric Shadow got hit in the left eye she dropped her weapon and press her hoofs on her left eye as scream in pain, Dan he kicked her really hard it sent her flying through the walls and then stop at the 6th wall then the smoke was clear up and she was passed out, then he continues the story Terry finish it as he was in stoned prison Twilight was scared and tears were running as shadows try to dry up her tears.

Shadow Knight- "I wish I could take everything that happened that night back but there's nothing I can do to change it"


End file.
